Songs of Innocence
Songs of Innocence is the second episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on June 9th, 2015. Summary The girls have just escaped the dollhouse and are still recovering from what happened on the dollhouse. Aria is sure that Andrew is Charles, while the others aren’t so sure. Spencer tells them that they can’t tell the police because if Andrew is actually Charles they will know. When Toby arrested Andrew he jumped on him and began punching him. Andrew tried to tell Toby something but Toby didn't listen and continued to beat him but Lorenzo stops him and they arrest Andrew Campbell. Meanwhile Alison asks Kenneth if there is a Charles DiLaurentis in the family. He immediately says there is no Charles in the family. Emily goes into Sara Harvey’s room, Emily thinks that Sara is asleep so she walks out but Sara says ‘I am not asleep’. Emily and Sara talk and Emily asks Sara how she ended up in the dollhouse. Sara tells her that she ran away from home, she was a in a parking lot near Rosewood and someone hit her on the head or she hit her head and then she was in the dollhouse. Emily asks Sara of she saw who hit her or heard his voice, but she ignores her and says ‘I am tired’. Toby tells Spencer that they got ‘that son of a bitch’, Andrew Campbell. He tells her that they tracked him all over Tyler State park. He tells her that they have been chasing him since they found the prison van the girls were in at his grandfather's farm. Spencer asks if Andrew confesses. Toby says that if he is smart he will because the town doesn't need any more trials. Emily speaks to her dad on the phone at the hospital. Emily’s mum says she wants to get out of the hospital but Emily wants to stop in Sara’s room. Emily’s mum tells her that Sara’s gone and that her mum came to pick her up. Emily’s mum talks to Emily and said that Sara has been in the dollhouse for two years. Hanna comes into her room and has a flashback from her room in the dollhouse. Hanna sees that some of her room’s wallpaper is coming off. Meanwhile in the Montgomery house hold, they talk and then hug each other Ella tells Aria that all the parents agreed that they would talk to the police until the girls are ready. But Aria immediately says that she is ready and that she will talk to the police on the same day, Aria is scared that Andrew might get out. She doesn't want Andrew to hurt anyone again. Aria opens her window and has a flashback from the dollhouse. Veronica Hastings tells Spencer that there is a little chance that Mona may be charged for faking her death. Spencer tells Veronica that the hospital left out one of her prescriptions But Veronica says she asked them to not give the anti-anxiety drug to Spencer. She reminds Spencer of her drug addiction; Spencer argues with her and tells her that the hospital gave them. Veronica tells her that she just wants the drugs and that she doesn't need them. Spencer is angry and says ‘Wow, I really am back home’. At Emily’s house, Emily goes into the garage and opens a portable closet and takes out her dad’s army coat. She looks in the mirror and puts it on. She goes to a box that is locked with a combination key. She tries to crack it and successfully does. Spencer can’t sleep, she turns around and has a flashback from the dollhouse, and she is in a room with her wrists held down. She has to shock one of her friends or she A plays a loud siren. There is a countdown and Spencer presses on of them and hears one of her friends scream. She gets out of bed and puts a bag in the way of the door so it doesn't close. Alison talks to Spencer and tells her that her father said there is no Charles. Spencer says that her dad is lying. Ali asks Spencer if she wants to go to the police and Spencer says that she doesn't want the police to come up with any more theories, just let the police find out. Alison says find out that I am related to Charles DiLaurentis who is actually Andrew, what happened were they switched at birth or something? Spencer and Alison get into an argument and then Spencer thanks Ali for getting them out of the dollhouse. Aria and Ezra bump into each other at the coffee shop while Aria is setting up a camera. Ezra is about to leave when Aria tells him that she wants some company so he stays. She asks him if she remembered to thank him for saving her life. They have a chat and Ezra asks if she is okay and she says that she will be. Then he tells her that she has an advantage because she can put it on paper. She says that doesn't want to and that she wants a wall between before and after. Emily is at a firing range and she is shooting at the target. Meanwhile Hanna is taking of all the wallpaper in her room and packing her things. She wants to give her room a different look. Caleb asks her what happened in her room down there and she says to him that wasn't my room this is my room. Lorenzo and Toby are chatting and Ali comes. Toby introduces Lorenzo to Ali and Toby and Ali have a heated conversation. Caleb helps Hanna take her mattress down the stairs as Ashley comes into the house. Hanna tells Ashley she wanted a change and she is tired of her old stuff. Hanna says that she can’t look at the furniture anymore and that it is ruined. Hanna gets angry with Ashley because she glances at Caleb while talking to her. Ashley asks her how the furniture is ruined and Hanna says she just wants a change. Emily sneaks back in the house and mother is there. Emily took her father’s gun and practiced with it at the gun range. Emily’s mum gets angry with her and tells her that it’s really dangerous for her to use a gun without an adult. Emily’s mum asks her if she wants to talk about what happened in the dollhouse and Emily says she doesn't want to. Emily spoke to Paige and told her not to come back to Rosewood and that she was fine, she doesn't want to get Paige involved with the ‘A’ situation again. Hanna is in her room when Ashley comes in. Hanna tells her she wants to get rid of everything in her room. Ashley asks her if she wants to meet up with Aria, Emily and Spencer to go shopping for some new things and Hanna says that she doesn't want to go out with them. Ashley says ‘but they’re you’re friends’. Hanna replies that doesn't mean I have to be with them every second. Ashley says to her Caleb told me you were in your room and she says that isn't my room this is my room. Ashley says to her what happened in ‘that’ room? She says he just played games with us and Ashley asks what kind of games. Hanna says ‘Truth or dare, who do you love more, me or her, who deserves water today, you or somebody else, you decide or you lose your turn and somebody else gets to pick, lots and lots of games’ Ashley tells her that she can have whatever she wants for her room and hugs her. Ella and Aria visit the police station. The lady asks Aria if she actually saw Andrew’s face and Aria tells her that he wore a mask all the time. The lady seems doubtful that Andrew will be charged because nobody actually saw his face. Aria then says, I did see his face. It was clear that she was lying and nobody believed her. Spencer and Toby have a picnic. Toby seems doubtful that Andrew is A/Charles. Emily is at the gun range and she has a flashback from in the dollhouse. She is in a room similar to the one Spencer was in. A plays a loud beeping noise and forces her to shock one of her friends, she tries to click all of them, she hears screams. Emily leaves her house; she hears something in the distance and sees a figure. It’s Sara Harvey! Sara tells her that her mother liked the attention she got when Sara was missing and that she was abusive. Emily tells Sara they captured him. But Sara isn't sure that Andrew is Charles. She asks Emily ‘Are you sure it’s him’ The episode ends with all the girls having a phone call and talking, we don’t hear what they say. Title and Background *"Songs of Innocence" is the first part of the title, "Songs of Innocence and Experience", an illustrated collection of poems by William Blake. **"Songs of Innocence" was originally a complete work first printed in 1789. It is a conceptual collection of 19 poems, engraved with artwork. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (credited only) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey *Travis Winfrey as Lorenzo Calderon *Bonnie Root as Lawyer Trivia *The table read was on March 31, 2015. *This episode and the next episode was filmed simultaneously. Source *Filming began April 2, 2015 and wrapped April 21, 2015. Quotes Featured Music *"I Go On" by The Woodbine Sessions - (Emily tries on her dad's army fatigue jacket and then opens his gun safe). *"Used to It" by The Young Wild - (Aria thanks Ezra for rescuing her, then he asks if she's going okay and suggests she uses her talents as a writer to cope with her recent ordeal). *"Take Shelter" by Delta Spirit - (At The Brew, Lorenzo eats as he reads when Alison comes over and explains that she's worried what people might think about her attending church). *"Returning Fire With Fire" by Mindy Smith - (Emily looks out her window and notices something outside. Putting on her fathers army fatigue jacket she goes outside and finds Sara hiding in the bushes). *"Give Us a Little Love" by Fallulah - (End montage: Emily calls the other girls and fills them in on what Sara told her; Andrew is questioned by a detective in interrogation room; Alison looks at an old family photo album). Gallery Behind the Scenes 11055767 667525103352432 1745793077 n.jpg Songsofinnocence602PLL.jpg 11111354_407802692732945_866628189_n.jpg 10471882_1590565414536945_487681755_n.jpg 11049270_1563085273950696_2098323188_n.jpg CBoEfBvUIAA6X4o.jpg 928629_900328646656623_915540928_n.jpg 11085036_527263117412928_1114575860_n.jpg 924699_890334564342015_1181616994_n.jpg 11055848_1598959977015709_242062055_n.jpg 11093015_1563375390611905_782663790_n.jpg 11084920_364192990441364_48889991_n.jpg CB66cdUUEAAoVEL.jpg 11116813_951248794907507_883172186_n.jpg 11084635_298475207098920_1759700007_n.jpg CCA3JTLWAAA1eDn.jpg Tumblr_nmhv64wF1F1qiin6uo1_500.jpg CCFpCpkVIAAfwaa.jpg CCGvBV5WEAAhUZQ.jpg 1971432_1401920873460135_833640536_n.jpg 11116699_1423204001318585_256473542_n.jpg 11078722_1648051255432096_369338226_n.jpg 11085202_1590585034559631_159745985_n.jpg 11084726_1562055597389231_988936782_n.jpg 11095617_922950791069584_922960338_n.jpg 11098669_1635073826727123_776093825_n.jpg 11142799_924993524198252_808015365_n.jpg 10584685_473988732753482_675748978_n.jpg 11098338_1609782202570445_1815394915_n.jpg 11098225_986824148001864_479323020_n.jpg 11101976_1419605265015983_1252393476_n.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-13-12-25-27-1.png 11095614_822255794512606_193225884_n.jpg 11078337_1568235176764281_1440362290_n.jpg 11117067_353095114880161_369668384_n.jpg 10554097_982155951809333_891071368_n.jpg 11142115_919230431441583_167168069_n.jpg 11116853_774267032686467_519106342_n.jpg 10553989_1569572273295803_407457688_n.jpg 11123733_683383898439366_346759193_n.jpg 11015568_1439365603023152_461963544_n.jpg 1516325_823564467724632_1608190210_n.jpg 928839_429596183867488_1112147255_n.jpg CCk7bRyVEAAQ2q-.jpg CCkywiFVEAAsUcW.jpg 11142382_1546652825597477_781839907_n.jpg 10724758_1612454425634099_700198343_n.jpg Tumblr_nmtjm1WeWa1qiin6uo1_500.jpg CClme1kXIAA1HwK.jpg 11085167_1619212131657940_159207135_n.jpg CCrM4g7UsAAGfoX.jpg 11098661_1601279033474903_2013088395_n.jpg 924440_446861862139150_1196271328_n.jpg 928621_823762291039792_2034289160_n.jpg CCr3-rlUkAABqF9.jpg CCr3-rrUIAAVuEC.jpg CCr-71vUMAEgJ3H.jpg 10584685_1642856842610688_1899267023_n.jpg 11055915_299824933521179_1012594233_n.jpg CCtFG1TUMAAGxYP.jpg CCtFG9QVEAA3eml.jpg CCtFV_JVIAAXpmF.jpg CCtFG1cUMAAMad-.jpg 10832241_1568749920070827_1485962546_n.jpg 11116908_1615061015384255_202231821_n.jpg 11116934_1606538672925253_7992510_n.jpg CCx8EzrVIAAGLVr.jpg CC0y4CsUUAADd3b.jpg CC0y4CiUkAAHzYR.jpg CC0y4CZUIAAWOsT.jpg 11098213_573303166106517_914648358_n.jpg 11123739_906035919448480_820573214_n.jpg CC1G1kZVAAAr0mB.jpg 11142177_973990415945177_1034540030_n.jpg CC2CeItVAAAOkLw.jpg 10467705_1584025325204507_951671817_n.jpg 11101981_869447533128157_2112106707_n.jpg 11078713_1573988636210049_859558600_n.jpg 11142290_1420403814934066_1623225262_n.jpg 11142846_367364500139125_2107880171_n.jpg 928678_458887144258657_576103046_n.jpg 11142929_745307955585293_30892524_n.jpg 11142354_407942146057538_2035118994_n.jpg 11093031_339517422924532_2082735257_n.jpg 928822_339634816237556_166270691_n.jpg 10684015_1587018251554036_1317313291_n.jpg 11116650_1570330356570874_1298892262_n.jpg 11094461_813747325379377_1389071879_n.jpg 11117031_1576920382596971_779432875_n.jpg 11142186_817274898355103_268122871_n.jpg CDJzeRMWEAAVv2S.jpg Tumblr_nn6lf0VAHE1qiin6uo1_500.jpg 11085014_1580417098907539_1461346202_n.jpg 11111341_1428810590757622_1770877947_n.jpg 11078520_1565037030413704_1944887556_n.jpg 11116647_1068837839810598_1485619760_n.jpg 11137899_100234430310335_1044047932_n.jpg IMG_20150605_150123.jpg 11327882_406316719561044_1606624128_n.jpg IMG_20150610_115259.jpg Promotional 6x02-01.jpg 6x02-02.jpg 6x02-03.jpg 6x02-04.jpg 6x02-05.jpg 6x02-06.jpg 6x02-07.jpg 6x02-08.jpg 6x02-09.jpg 6x02-10.jpg 6x02-11.jpg 6x02-12.jpg 6x02-13.jpg 6x02-14.jpg 6x02-15.jpg 6x02-16.jpg 6x02-17.jpg 6x02-18.jpg 6x02-19.jpg 6x02-20.jpg Screencaps 2015-06-10 23-12-43.jpg|Liars in the Hospital 2015-06-10_23-13-33.png|E: Is Andrew and Charles the same person? 2015-06-10_23-14-22.jpg 2015-06-10_23-14-42.jpg 2015-06-10_23-16-33.png 2015-06-10_23-16-59.png 2015-06-10_23-17-54.jpg|Tobes caught Andrew!! 2015-06-10_23-20-53.jpg|Lol look at Ali making a look at Ken hahaha 2015-06-10_23-21-24.jpg 2015-06-10_23-21-48.png|All she did was save her friends. Jeez. 2015-06-10_23-22-19.jpg|Who is Charles DiLaurentis? 2015-06-10_23-22-44.jpg 2015-06-10_23-23-20.jpg|Not what. Who. 2015-06-10_23-23-47.jpg|"Charles isn't a DiLaurentis my eye!" says Alison 2015-06-10_23-25-00.png|She needs to talk to Sara, yall! 2015-06-10_23-25-27.jpg|Omg is she dead or...? 2015-06-10_23-25-52.jpg 2015-06-10_23-26-42.jpg 2015-06-10_23-27-12.jpg|It's like she's looking into Sara's soul you guys... 2015-06-10_23-27-42.jpg 2015-06-10_23-28-11.jpg|Aww Spoby! 2015-06-10_23-28-34.jpg 2015-06-10_23-30-27.png 2015-06-10_23-30-54.jpg 2015-06-10_23-31-39.jpg|Spoby love, yall!! 2015-06-10_23-32-05.jpg|Pam came back! 2015-06-10_23-32-26.jpg 2015-06-10_23-33-13.jpg 2015-06-10_23-33-37.jpg 2015-06-10_23-34-00.jpg 2015-06-10_23-34-19.jpg 2015-06-10_23-34-46.jpg 2015-06-10_23-35-21.jpg 2015-06-10_23-35-43.jpg 2015-06-10_23-36-03.jpg|Ashley cares <3 2015-06-10_23-36-27.jpg 2015-06-10_23-37-14.jpg 2015-06-10_23-37-39.jpg 2015-06-10_23-38-34.jpg 2015-06-10_23-39-00.png 2015-06-10_23-39-21.jpg 2015-06-10_23-39-49.jpg 2015-06-10_23-40-18.jpg|Aria: Whatchu be sayin'? 2015-06-10_23-40-42.jpg|Aria: You be sayin' what I think you be sayin'? 2015-06-10_23-41-23.jpg 2015-06-10_23-41-45.jpg 2015-06-10_23-42-45.jpg|Mama Superior knows what Spence is looking for! 2015-06-10_23-43-11.jpg 2015-06-10_23-43-29.jpg 2015-06-10_23-43-52.jpg 2015-06-10_23-44-22.jpg 2015-06-11_11-59-25.jpg 2015-06-11_11-59-49.jpg 2015-06-11_12-00-15.jpg|The addiction is real, guys. 2015-06-11_12-01-06.jpg 2015-06-11_12-01-31.jpg|Don't we all miss Wayne? 2015-06-11_12-02-01.png Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 6x02 Promo - "Songs of Innocence"|6x02 Official Promo Pretty Little Liars- 6x02 CANADIAN Promo - "Songs of Innocence" Pretty Little Liars 6x02 AUSTRALIAN Promo - "Songs of Innocence"|Australian Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x02 Sneak Peek 1 "Songs Of Innocence"|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 6x02 Sneak Peek -2 "Songs Of Innocence"|Sneak Peek #2 Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:6A